Video monitors are typically arranged in a manner to display information to viewers. In order to display information that is easily accessible to a viewer, it is known to arrange multiple video monitors in an array, where the multiple video monitors are controlled to function as a single monitor. One example of such a video array 100 is illustrated in FIG. 1. The video array 100 of FIG. 1 includes a matrix of twenty individual monitors 110 arranged in five columns and four rows (i.e., a 5×4 matrix). It is noted that the reference number nomenclature used in FIG. 1 identifies the video array as reference number 100 and identifies each individual video monitor using the reference number 110 followed by the row number and column number (e.g. 110-11 for video monitor in row 1, column 1). Such video arrays 100 are also referred to as video wall systems and video wall applications.
Software and hardware can be arranged so that all twenty video monitors 110 display content in a synchronized and coordinated manner so that a single image or video stream is displayed across the video array 100. Such an arrangement can provide for a large pixel space appropriate for displaying high resolution information such as numerical data, maps, satellite photos, television feeds, IP surveillance cameras, applications, webpages, and so on. As will be appreciated, the high resolution of video arrays lends itself applications that display high value and critical images and video content. When an application is arranged to display such high value and critical content, the continuous display of that content can be of the utmost importance. Therefore, any method or system that facilitates the continued display of content on a video array is desirable.